koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dom
MS-09 Dom (MS-09 ドム) is a heavy armored Mobile Suit built to surpass the Zaku and Gouf. Seeking to be Zeon's answer as their new weapon for terrestrial combat, the Dom has thrusters installed within its "skirt armor" and legs. The design specs for these thrusters are akin to those powering a jet engine, allowing the Dom to glide across surfaces at high speeds. Learning from the mistakes of their previous models, the Dom's framing has been altered to be aerodynamic and possesses an easier control scheme. The success of their testing lead to its quick mass-produced status and became Zeon's weapon of choice at Odessa and their bases throughout Asia. Its space counterpart for the same right is the Rick Dom. The Black Tri-Stars were given the three early prototypes of the Dom, models 1~3. As an ode to their nickname, these Doms were colored under their personal colors of violet and black. Though still within its testing phases, its armor proved strong enough to resist direct hits from Gundam's vulcan gun. While their Doms could dominate over other Mobile Suits, its abilities were still no match for Gundam. All three prototypes were wiped out at Odessa. Battle Data Moveset Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Stationary : : Fires a shot from bazooka. : , , , , , , , : Series of left and right slashes from saber. On the final slash, it grasps the hilt with both hands for an overhead chop. : : Shoots from spread beam. Hard to hit enemies and doesn't deal much damage. :Combination : Same as ground SP. Dashing/Aerial : , : Rushing slash from saber. Skills Pilots may learn the following skills when using this Mobile Suit. *'Shock Wave' - Releases a shockwave during the start of SP attacks. *'Range Enhance' - Increases attack range. *'Moonrace' - Temporary power boost each 50 KOs. *'Ace Killer' - Attack and defense rises based on number of enemies shot down (KO count). Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 Gains the following changes/additions based on previous moveset. : , : Shoots from spread beam. Hard to hit enemies and doesn't deal much damage. : : Quick series of left and right slashes from saber. : , , , : Left and right slashes from saber. : , : Shoots a downwards shot from bazooka. :Aerial : Fires three shots from bazooka. Dom can cancel its C2~C7 and dashing Charge into a Boost Attack. Mission Mode The following section is for Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. How to obtain License: Not needed. How to unlock permission to obtain Part 4s: Join Zeon through the Terminal and complete their second mission. Or complete the Free Mission, A Soldier's Battlefield 2. This unlocks the Collection Mission "Jet Stream Attack!". Clear this mission to unlock the two part Free Mission, Black Tetra-stars. Have one pilot and shot down 3,000 enemies using the Dom and then clear the second part of Black Tetra-stars. If all the conditions are met, players can then play through the following Extra Mission for the Dom's Part 4s. :Eternal Binary Star ::Difficulty: 6/8 (Normal and Hard) ::Location: Odessa ::Limitation: Dom only ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - An alternate method to unlock permission for Part 4s is to finish the Power of Bonds mission. This requires a pilot to be friends with at least 40 other characters. :Power of Bonds ::Difficulty: 8/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: Space ::Limitation: One player only ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category:Mobile Suits